


Promises

by musingpredilection



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingpredilection/pseuds/musingpredilection
Summary: Following the final battle against Tony in Civil War, Steve returns home. He promises he will always come back to you.





	Promises

    You shoot up in bed, head damp with sweat and pulse racing.  Looking to your right to find your bed still empty.  It’s only been a few days since Steve left for the airport, but you haven’t heard from him since.  It worries you.  The news reports different sides to the story.  Where was Steve now?  By not signing the accords, he retained his right to choose, but what if?… What if someone chose for him?  Would Tony really do that?  It scared you all those powered people and superhuman heroes out there, fighting one another.  Whatever happened to the days of spies and espionage?  This is a whole new breed of war that you simply do not understand.  You wipe left hand across your forehead.  The cold ring sends a shiver down your spine.  Laying down you stare at the engraved simple silver band.  It was Steve’s promise to you.  By accepting it, you promised to always be his, and he promised to always come home to you.  Eyes closed, you prayed that he would keep his.  You did.  You quit international seductive spy work for the mundane tasks for the disassembled SHIELD.  Coulson had promised you interesting jobs, but thus far you’ve just been training Inhumans.  Mostly it was just physically painful.  Damn their powers!

    In the wee hours of the morning, the right side of the bed dips with added weight.  Rolling over in a sleepy state, you are enveloped by a familiar frame.  Lips touch your ring finger.  Moving up your left arm to the crook of your neck, they kiss your neck.  Then light as a feather, the lips touch yours.  Then they open and mutter:  “I always keep my promises.”

    “Mmmm,” you mutter.  “I know you do Steve.”  You thread your fingers through the hair on the back of his head.  “Where have you been?”  

    Ignoring your question and encouraged by your fingers, he places both of his hands on the sides of your face.  He gently kisses your nose, left temple, right check under his palm, before returning to your lips.  He stops slightly, “I love you, Y/N.” Those words immediately make you forget your question and worries.  You moan slightly into his mouth, and his hand migrates from your cheek into your hair.  With his hand on the nape of your neck, he rolls on top of you.  His lips leave yours and migrate to the sweet spot on your neck.  You roll your hips in desire.  He responds favorably, brushing his hand against your stomach.  You react immediately arching your back.  Taking the opportunity, he slips his other hand to your lower back pulling your body close to his.  When your thigh rubs against him, he groans and kisses you deep. 

    When he finally breaks the kiss and sits up, you flutter your eyes open.  First glance into his eyes.  They are glisten with desire, but are also clouded with what, you are unsure.  He flicks is eyes away, and you begin to move down his face.  Your breath catches as your eyes are drawn to the gashes on his jaw.  “Steve what happened?”

    He winces as your hand touched the dried blood. “It doesn’t matter.  I’m here now.  I’m home.” He leans back in to kiss you.  

    “Wait, Steve…”  regretfully, you avoid his kiss and move to sit up.  “What the hell happened?”  

    Sighing Steve moves to the side allowing you to fully sit up.  “Y/N, the Avengers are gone.”  you nod slightly waiting for him to continue.  “Tony knows what the Winter Soldier did to his parents.  Bucky and I, well we… You know.”  Steve refuses to look into your eyes, staring down at his hands.  They are covered in newly formed scabs.  “Buck went to Wakanda with T’Challa.  He will be ok there.  T’Challa promised to take care of him there.  The others, they… they are all in the raft.  They sacrificed.  Barton said, ‘If we are going to win this one, some of us may have to lose it.’ They followed me.  They trusted me.  ‘This isn’t the real fight, Steve.”  That’s what Sam said.  But I’m not sure.  Should I have moved?”  His eyes come up to meet yours for the first time.  They are clouded sorrow.  “Was I wrong?”

    “Steve,” your eyes fill with tears.  When you pull him to you, a tear falls.  Yours or his, it’s unclear.  The embrace brings his emotions out, and his sobs wrack through your body.  You can hear him mutter, _Should I have moved?  They all followed me, and I was wrong.  Was I?_  He wept.   _God, I don’t know anymore._

    When his tears finally dry up, he sits up, distancing himself from you.  Looking you once in the eyes, before throwing his legs over the bed.  He moves to stand, “Steve.”  You put your hand on his shoulders.  “You did what you thought was best.  That’s all that can be asked of you.”  His shoulders slump.  “Here,” you scoot closer.  “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”  He shakes his head.  “Why don’t you just lay down?  We can sleep and clean you up in the morning.”  He reluctantly agrees.  He pulls his white undershirt over his head.  Your eyes can’t help but study the bruises that cover all his ribs and back.  As he stands to remove his jeans, you notice a particularly nasty one that wraps around his right hip.  His abdominals aren’t much better, blue and purple.  He then slides into bed, and his left arm opens.  Out of habit, you accept the invite and snuggle up to his side.  You carefully lay your head on his chest.  He sighs comfortably drifting to sleep.  While his heartbeat idles, your thoughts intensify.

* * *

 

    Waking to an empty bed, you wonder if it was all a dream.  When you wander into the kitchen to grab coffee, you find it was not a dream.  Steve left you a note by your favorite mug:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The note dialogue is largely taken from the letter to Tony in Captain America: Civil War ending. It’s only my second thing, so I’m just getting into the flow… 
> 
> If you have any requests, I am open. :) [I have mostly been scheming up stuff from Doctor Who, MCU, and Harry Potter] Hit up my inbox. Feel free to find me on Tumblr: @musingPredilection


End file.
